gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoroyomi
Kokoroyomi (心読み Kokoroyomi) is an elementary student of Gakuen Alice. He is in the Latent Ability class and is a One Star student. His nickname is Koko and his real name is unknown. He was voiced by Megumi Matsumoto in the anime. Appearance Kokoroyomi has spiky blond hair. He wears the standard elementary uniform that consists of a black jacket and white collar minus the red tie. He also wears red plaid pants and black boots. Koko also wears his 1 star on his collar. Personality Koko is a mischievous boy often causing trouble with his partner in crime, Kitsuneme. He is always voicing out whatever everybody is thinking about and sometimes using signs to voice something and his usual target is Mikan. He is always seen with a constant cheerful smile on his face, which is still retained when he's telling a scary story. Before becoming partners with Sumire, Koko would never smile (due to his mind-reading), keeping a emotionless expression. It also seems that he has an innocent crush on Misaki Harada as seen when he hugged her when he saw her in a bathing suit. Story Past Koko was an anti-social person, because of his Alice that allowed him to read minds. Sumire Shōda became his partner when they were 6. He was told multiple times by her to smile more, since his emotionless face scared everyone. This causes Koko to become the always-smiling person he is today. He comments to Mikan that help comes from strange places. Welcome to Gakuen Alice He was first shown reading Mikan's mind while she was floating in air from a student with the Telekinesis Alice, Mochiage. By reading her mind, Koko revealed Mikan did not know her Alice, causing more backlash against her from Class B. Reo Arc Along with Mikan, Kitsuneme, and Iinchou, Koko decided to help out with Hotaru's plan to meet Reo Mouri. He was given the Communication Earmuffs by Hotaru. He however, was caught by the teachers, like Kitsuneme and Iinchou. In the anime, Koko read Reo's mind to reveal his plans. Alice Festival Koko was with Natsume and an unnamed boy looking for Ruka. When they found him, he and Natsume tugged at Ruka's ears and he laughed at Sumire when she missed hugging Natsume. Koko bought Natsume a ticket for the RPG. He then became a contestant in the Special Ability's RPG and used his Alice to blackmail the challengers. Koko lost when he was unable to reach the board on the ceiling to answer a question. Natsume used Koko's Mind Reading Alice to find Tsubasa's lamp, but Koko chose Mikan's lamp. Koko saw Mikan in Natsume's mind, so he thought Natsume wanted her lamp. He was seen again dressed as a mirror of truth reading a mind of an upperclassmen, figuring out that the upperclassmen did not have a girlfriend. Koko comes to Ruka's Snow White play and brings the slime balls that causes most of the cast to become stuck when the curtain falls down accidentally. This gets him and Kitsuneme stuck back-to-back and most of the cast to be unable to perform in the play. Koko and the others apologize and he becomes one of the replacements, The Mirror of Truth. Z Arc Christmas Ball Arc During the gift exchange of the Christmas Ball Koko was given a hair growing hat. Sports Festival Koko participates in the bread eating contest and ate a piece of bread that made him bloat, making him float. He later reads minds to confirm that the rumors about Mikan spread. Koko is then put in as the general of the Red Team during the horseback race. Before Escape Arc From the effects of the Tehoran's prank, Koko's soul is put in Sumire's body, while Bear is in his body. The first thing Koko does is draw on Sumire's face, making her angry. While looking for everyone else so that their souls would return to their respective body, he decides to stay with Sumire who had Iinchou's soul at that moment. Escape Arc Koko helped keep the Student Police at bay while Natsume and Mikan escaped. High School Divison Arc He was captured by the Student Police along with the others who helped with the escape and also helped Youichi escape capture to leave to where Mikan and Natsume are. Koko is then seen with the others in a prison crying for the unconscious Permy and Kitsuneme to wake up. Final Arc Koko is seen attending the Christmas Ball and hear's a very strong Natsume's thought from the tree of him desperately wanting to kiss Mikan. He later reads Natsume mind and reveals to Tsubasa, Ruka, and Tono that Natsume has proposed to Mikan, which she accepted. Natsume, in embarrassment and irritation, comically sets Koko on fire. When Tono unveils that Tsubasa confessed to Misaki, Tono states that Tsubasa should be kicked at for not being cool in his confession, which Koko complied. He takes part in the Memories Lesson for Mikan and reveals alot of embarrassing things(like Ruka's kiss to Mikan on her cheek,Mikan and Natsume's various kisses,Natsume saving Ruka from a stomach ache after eating Mikan's Valentine's Day chocolates etc)to the others present,much to Ruka's and Mikan's embarrassment,that Mikan begs Narumi to stop his memories. He and Sumire Shouda,begin dating towards the end. Alice Yome has a Mind Reading Alice that allows him to read others mind or thoughts. His Alice is useful when trying to understand the mute Mr. Bear. During the midterm exams, Koko wore a reading-blocking sticker on his forehead so that he could not cheat during the tests. Somehow that appeared not to work, because at the end of class, Misaki-sensei's cactus (meant to catch cheaters) shot him with many needles. He gets into alot of trouble and embarrasses others while using his Alice and is burnt by Natsume various times. Relationships Sumire Shouda Main article: Sumire Shōda Koko and Sumire used to be partners and Sumire's influence (which was her telling him that his constant emotionless face scared everyone) is what caused Koko to be the always-smiling person he is today. He enjoys teasing and making fun of Sumire as seen when he laughs at her when Natsume dodges her hug and when he doodled on the doll linchou gave her. As seen in the Graduation Band chapters, Koko appears to know her better than others. He did not call her out for her superior attitude, but instead he refused to speak to her. By the end of the short arc, Koko, along with the rest of the band help Sumire who realized her mistake. Koko was likely waiting for her to figure her mistake out own her own. It is later revealed that the two began dating,as seen in the epilogue picture. Kitsuneme Main article: Kitsuneme He and Kitsuneme share a strong bond and like to organize pranks together. Serina Yamada Main article: Serina Yamada It seems that Koko has some relation to Serina. When the Ability Classes were getting ready for the Alice Festival, Koko was seen holding Serina's hand when she came to pick up the students from the Latent Class. Serina and Koko were also seen dancing with each other during the Alice Festival's dance. Trivia *"Kokoroyomi" means "mind reader" in Japanese. *His real name is unknown, but Hoshino has stated in his profile that she was going to reveal it, however she missed the chance. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Mind Reading Alice Category:Elementary Category:Student Category:Senior High